Hunter's Moon
by Sanjuno Shori Niko
Summary: Ryoshi no Tsuki is the demon mateing season. Inuyasha manages to get everyone home safe but he's forgotten about himself. Kouga's on his way to get Kagome but she's gone home. Then demon instinct takes over & something changes in Inuyasha. YAOI
1. Scents on the Wind

Hunter's Moon

An Inu-Yasha fanfiction

Author: Sanjuno Shori Niko

Pairing: Kouga/Inuyasha

Warnings: YAOI

Disclaimer: The characters and concepts of the series Inu-Yasha are not mine. This fic is. No askie, no touchie. Your cooperation is expected.

-

AN: Um… I fully understand that my readers are likely to skin me for starting yet another fic. But I couldn't help it!" The author wails, "They just wouldn't leave me alone! Kouga and Inuyasha just kept chasing each other around in my brain!

-

_**Hunter's Moon**_

_**Chapter One: Scents on the Wind**_

-

Wind stirred the treetops, the erratic invisible rush lifting fine strands of long silver hair as the hanyou turned his face into the breeze. His sensitive nose took in information beyond human senses, the scents carried to where he perched at ease in the branches of an old maple, high above the ground where his human companions rested.

The acrid tang of smoke from the cooking fire, the mixed scents of the mortals he knew, the less obvious smell of the young kitsune and the fire neko… all were as they should be. No enemy scent reached him.

Yet…

The delicate hairs on the back of his neck lifted, a sense of alarm spreading through his system. He scented the air once more, a dread premonition taking root in his gut. The wind suddenly seemed heavier than it should be.

He reached out with his youkai senses, trying to pinpoint the source of his unease. He caught just a hint, and strained to pinpoint it…

_Darkness… Chaos… A complete loss of self… A call to surrender to the pull of your blood… The thrill of the hunt… The glorious joy of facing down all challengers and taking what was rightfully yours… Primal ecstasy…  
_  
Oh shit.

Heart pounding like thunder he wrenched himself out of his immersion in his senses, vaulting to his feet and leaping to the top of the tree. His hunter-gold eyes searched the late afternoon sky, locking onto the faint crescent of the moon in the clear blue expanse.

This was bad.

They had four days. Four days to get back to the village. They might not make it.

He inhaled and shuddered as his blood hammered through his veins. Determination welled up in him as he looked down at the small group resting at ease under his protection, molten gold eyes hardening in reflection of an iron will. All of them were his responsibility, his… friends… his pack.

They might not make it… but they had to try.

He leapt from the branch, dropping swiftly to the ground below.

-

It had been three days since Inuyasha had dropped abruptly into the camp during one of their rest stops, breaking his usual habit of maintaining solitude and standing as sentry. Three days since the half-demon had forced them to break camp, making them eat on the march, only letting them slow for water breaks. Pushing them to travel from sunup to sundown back towards the village they now called home.

Several times Kagome had tried to cajole the surly hanyou into slowing, but each time she was rebuffed. The frighteningly intense expression on his normally scowling face silenced the majority of their protests. Even Shippo had noticed that Inuyasha was not acting normally.

Kagome had fallen midway through the second day, loudly exclaiming that she was unable to walk another step. Instead of yelling at her as he had on many previous occasions, Inuyasha had simply shouldered her pack, dumped the girl onto Kirara's back, and marched on.

There was worry and yes, even fear in the young hanyou's glitter-bright eyes. It was this alien fear that had stifled their outcry for the last three days. Even so, the miko from the future was exhausted nearly past her endurance by the hard pace, and she was not used to being denied her comforts. Especially by the silver haired half-demon she was partnered with.

"Inuyasha, would you please slow down!"

The molten-metal gaze didn't even glance her way as the pale hanyou lead them home.

"We've only got a little bit further until we reach the village, Inuyasha. Whatever it is that's bothering you, you can tell us now. Is it because the new moon is tonight? Is that why you're so nervous?"

Conversation between the members of the little group had been strained, their weary bodies demanding rest more than talk. Now though, they were fed up with the silent treatment their half-blood friend had given them, and they wanted answers. Miroku quickened his pace to come up on Inuyasha's other side.

"Indeed, you are not usually so timid about being away from the village during your time."

Instead of provoking Inuyasha's temper as the wayward monk had intended, there was a long stretch of silence until Inuyasha finally broke it with a question.

"Tell me, houshi, what do you know about 'Ryoshi no Tsuki'?"

To say Miroku was startled was an understatement. The situation was graver than he had imagined if Inuyasha was ignoring the attack on his pride. Sango was the one who answered the question while Miroku was still blinking.

"I've heard of it, my father taught me from the records of our clan. _'The Hunter's Moon is a time of unfettered carnage among youkai kind. For the span of nights from when the new moon hides its face until it waxes once again to fullness, the youkai slaughter each other indiscriminately.'_ I don't know what triggers it, but there are normally very few demon attacks for the two or three years that follow."

"Feh."

"Inuyasha, does Ryoshi no Tsuki have something to do with why we're returning to the village early?"

A single, sharp nod answered Miroku's question. The companions exchanged looks of mingled concern, confusion, and the dawning of horrified realization behind the hanyou's red-clad back.

"… Tonight is the start of the Hunter's Moon. Normally humans are pretty much ignored, but you all smell like me, like demon… and that puts you in danger."

"Danger? What…"

Inuyasha continued speaking, cutting Kagome off as if he hadn't heard her question.

"Ryoshi no Tsuki is the youkai mating season. It occurs once every fifty years."

Again he ignored the startled exclamations and the beginnings of questions.

"Most demons seek out mates or opponents. Any two demons will fight to the death once they get started, especially if a potential mate is involved. Those potential mates fight back just as hard, they will kill any suitors who are weaker than them, and the suitors who are too weak to take them alive either end up killed by another demon or kill the one they're after. Those who are already mated aren't at as much risk of dieing; they usually hole up someplace safe and come out of the Moon time with a new brat on the way. Kids like Shippo, who're too young to be affected, are ignored as long as they stay out of the way. Unless you're of breeding age, you remain unaffected by the Call."

"The Call?"

"The Call is what drives the youkai crazy during Ryoshi no Tsuki. The Call to mate, to breed, to fight."

Another round of glances were exchanged, a wide-eyed Shippo going ignored as he leapt onto Inuyasha's shoulder until the little spirit fox leaned over to peer suspiciously into the hanyou's face.

"Who were you with the last time this happened?"

The frozen silence expanded in the wake of the boy's question as the other three travelers leveled curious looks at the silver dog. The almost visible snapping of Inuyasha's carefully checked temper was a relief on some parts.

"I was pinned to that godsdamned tree you little bastard!"

Shippo went flying under the force of the smack he was not fast enough to avoid.

"And before that I was born just after the Moon! And I wasn't of breeding age after that! For fuck's sake it starts on the night of the new moon, and human's aren't affected by the Call of Ryoshi no Tsuki!"

The reappearance of Inuyasha's shouts and scowls seemed to herald a return to semi-normalcy, as the group laughed and trailed in the hanyou's stomping wake. Still, there was a profound sense of relief when the village came into sight a few minutes later, with several hours left until sunset.

They hurried to Kaede's home to let her know what was going on, then dispersed to prepare for the coming night.

The old priestess nodded gravely after the explanation and gave Inuyasha a shrewd, questioning look.

"Tell me, child, is there aught else of this Hunter's Moon that ye have yet to tell us of?"

The exiled demon prince flicked his hair out of his face and rolled over to face the fire.

"Not much, the purpose of the Hunter's Moon is to cull youkai population levels, like cleaning out the chaff, and to produce children. Other than that, just some old legends… they say that demons mated during the first night of Ryoshi no Tsuki are fated to be together, that the instinctive Call to one another is undeniable and unbreakable. They also say that any offspring of a first night mating will be more powerful than most demons."

Kaede looked curious, idly turning the arrow she was fletching over in her hands.

"Is this truth? Do more powerful demons truly come of these pairings?"

Inuyasha shrugged, stretching out on the floor, one ear flicking as he listened to the humans going about their business outside. He and the old woman were the only ones in the room, the others were all out warning the villagers and putting up wards on the houses and around the village borders.

"… I can't say for sure, but Sessoumaru and I are both children of the first night. I think it was a tradition in my father's family to claim their chosen mate on the first night of the Hunter's Moon."

"I see."

Inuyasha flipped to his feet after a few minutes of silence, waving away Kaede's questioning look as he left.

"I'm going to scout around a bit before my powers fade, and I need to tell the demon hunter to let her cat out before it starts getting dark."

"Good luck to ye, child."

"Feh."

-

"Oi, Hunter. We need to talk."

Sango looked up from her task to see Inuyasha standing a few feet away, a serious expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"Kirara needs to be taken away from the village before the Call starts to affect her; otherwise people are going to end up hurt. She may not want to now, and she may regret it after the Moon finishes, but she _will_ be out of control during the night."

Sango looked torn, but nodded slowly and handed her precious pet over to the silver haired dog demon. Inuyasha didn't look at her as he turned to walk away, but his voice was gruff as he spoke without casting a glance in the demon hunter's direction.

"She'll most likely come back here during the day to rest and eat until she finds a mate or the whole thing blows over. If she gets too badly hurt you should be able to ward her in without endangering her or yourselves; there are enough humans here that her scent's pretty well masked. If it comes to that, burn incense around whichever shed you decide to hide her in."

Sango looked over at Inuyasha to thank him, but he had already left.

-

As he raced back towards the village after dropping Kirara off a small distance away, Inuyasha sighed. He'd obviously been worrying over nothing; he still had a few minutes to get back to the village before the sun set, and the entire population was burning the scent covering incense under Kaede's instructions.

Pausing as he landed on one of the Go-Shin-Boku's huge branches, Inuyasha let his head fall back against the trunk as he leaned against it. He imagined he could feel four days worth of tension escaping into the rough bark. He took a deep breath, taking advantage of the quiet moment to revel in his demon senses before they vanished with the sun.

_Wolf.  
_  
Gold eyes shot open and the lithe form sprang away from the giant tree before Inuyasha had fully processed the actions. The scent of a demon wolf was strong in his nose, young male, strong, healthy… and familiar.

It was Kouga. The scent was a mix of earth and wind and pine and dominance, the heavy musk of an alpha just reaching his prime. It was a very familiar scent to the hanyou.

Racing through the woods towards the origin of the scent, Inuyasha's single thought was to turn Kouga back. The only reason the ookami prince would come to the village on this night was to take Kagome, and there was no way the girl was going to be that asshole's mate. The human girl was a member of Inuyasha's pack; as sad and sorry as it was to claim a pack of ningen and misfits, they still belonged to him.

Just the thought of Kouga laying claim to one of his people made rage boil red-hot in his chest, pulling a snarl from his throat as he leapt from one tree to another.

_Dried flowers and mint, sugar-sweets and the fizz-sparkle of purity… _Kagome_.  
_  
Frantic, Inuyasha somehow pushed more speed into his legs, heart in his throat. She had probably decided to go back home, to let her family know that she had a full half moon break from shard hunting… damn it, someone should be with her, but her scent was alone.

Oh Kami, please… don't let it be too late.

Inuyasha burst into the clearing around the Bone Eaters Well in a flurry of leaves, shooting out into the air above the meadow in a rush of wind. Kagome was tiredly trudging towards the well, her depleted pack hanging from her slumped shoulders. Her head lifted at the sound of Inuyasha's entrance, and her soft gray eyes widened at his panicked expression.

"Kagome! The well! Hurry!"

No time to ask questions, for once just do as you're told girl, Kouga was only moments away…

"Go! Don't come back until I come for you!"

Some benevolent god must have heard the hanyou's desperate pleas, because the young woman wasted no time on questions, just leapt forward into a sprint.

Perhaps it was the habit of lunging for the well in an attempt to escape an argument with Inuyasha, maybe it was the urgency in the half demon's scream, it could even have been to dust cloud she spotted out of the corner of her eye. Whatever the reasons for her compliance, Kagome vaulted down the well mere seconds before Kouga's entrance ripped up furrows in the sod.

-

Arms shaking Kagome hauled herself up out of the well in her native time, throwing her bag to the floor as she turned to stare down into the shadowed depths of the old portal. For a moment she considered returning to the past, her stubborn nature insisting that Inuyasha may need her help.

Her legs buckled then, sending her to her knees, and she quickly changed her mind.

"This once… just this once… I'll listen to you, Inuyasha… So you'd better be okay after all this is over. I'll be waiting for you to come and get me… Don't be late."

Dragging her body back onto its feet by her grip on the edge of the well Kagome left her bag lying on the ground as she stumbled out of the shrine and into the red-washed courtyard. The heavy globe of the sun was hanging low on the horizon and Kagome hoped that the hanyou had made it back to the village before his change.

"Kagome-chan?"

Her mother opened the door to the house, took one look at her daughter and dragged her inside. Welcome thoughts of a two-week vacation filled with hot baths, regular meals and a warm bed banished all other matters from the schoolgirl's mind as she leaned into her mother's arms.

-

Skidding to a halt on the far side of the clearing, Kouga growled when he realized that Kagome was nowhere to been seen. He'd been so focused on getting to her before the sun went down that he hadn't noticed the shift in the wind that had carried his scent to his rival.

Inuyasha landed heavily, the relief he felt at seeing Kagome disappear back to her own time draining him of the energy that had allowed him to reach her ahead of Kouga. The hanyou stumbled against a tree, panting as his legs trembled. For once he did not bother trying to hide his weakness from Kouga, too exhausted by the last four days to do more than keep watch over the alpha wolf's movements.

Kouga was utterly bewildered; Kagome's trail lead right up to an old well that stunk of dead demon, and then it just… vanished. Cut off like she had fallen from the face of the earth.

"Where is she Inukuro?"

Getting in Inuyasha's face and growling was a sure way to piss him off, and when the dog got angry he liked to talk. Like so many times before, Kouga ignored the little, nagging voice in the back of his mind that was trying to tell him he'd forgotten something important, and crowded Inuyasha up against the trunk of the tree the hanyou had been using for support.

"She's gone. And she won't be back until the Moon stops Calling. Leave, Kouga, there's nothing for you here."

Inuyasha tried to keep his temper. He had to get Kouga to leave the area before nightfall. The wolf was just too strong to let loose around the village, especially under the influence of Ryoshi no Tsuki. It was not safe for anyone, since Kouga had already indicated an interest in humans, and who knew what sort of state his mind would be in. He might go after anybody despite what wolf instinct told him. And Inuyasha was tired, exhausted rather, and he had a feeling that the fight would go in Kouga's favor if things went that far.

Taken aback by the flat tone, Kouga pulled back a little before pressing forward again, the nagging feeling growing stronger.

"What? Gone where? I'm not leaving without Kagome, my dear pup. You're sorely mistaken if you think I'd let you have her during Hunter's Moon!"

Snorting, Inuyasha felt some of his control slip as he pushed the ookami back.

"Moron! I don't want her, at least not until she's ready to be wanted! What the hell gives you the right to force your attention on her like this? She doesn't want to take a mate yet, moron!"

"What-urk!"

Kouga was suddenly hauled in by a tight grip on his breastplate as a cranky, irritated Inuyasha vented his pent up frustrations.

"You never stop to think about Kagome's feelings about this 'mate' business do you? Does she look like one of your submissive little wolf girls? I'm not going to let you hurt Kagome, wolf crap! You need to learn to take no for an answer!"

Kouga squawked, unable to get a word in edgewise as the silver dog demon ranted, occasionally shaking the larger wolf for emphasis. Despite himself, Kouga found that he was listening to what Inuyasha was saying, the argument about respecting Kagome's wishes very different from the hanyou's usual line of curses and sputtered denials.

"I'm getting sick of your crap! You claim to love her, but you never listen to her! You drag her off when she tells you to put her down! You run away at the first opportunity! You won't help us find the shards, but insist on the right to face Naraku! I'm fed up with you! Get out of here before you end up hurting someone, you idiot wolf!"

Inuyasha went to push Kouga back but froze, hands pressed flat against the wolf's chest, eyes flying wide as he gasped loudly and stiffened. Surprised, Kouga reflexively caught the pale hanyou by the upper arms when he began to collapse.

"Oi, what's your problem, mutt?"

Kouga gave Inuyasha a little shake, causing the silver crowned head to fall back limply so the wolf could look the dog in the face. Inuyasha's slit pupils were thin lines of black, barely there in the molten-gold pools of his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kouga began to feel the first stirrings of worry as Inuyasha shuddered, panting for air and tightening his hold on the breastplate of Kouga's armor. Torn, but achingly aware of the deepening shadows, Kouga couldn't decide whether to leave Inuyasha and hope he could get back to the village on his own, or stay and try to help. Either way left Inuyasha vulnerable to any rampaging demons that might come along, including Kouga himself. Close to panic and trying to maintain control over himself, Kouga was unaware of the low growl that emerged from his throat.

Briefly Kouga wondered why he was so concerned about keeping the half-breed alive, and then he thought about Kagome's reaction to discovering that her protector was dead. The wolf prince was unable to face up to pain in even an imagined set of pretty gray eyes. Apparently Inuyasha's lecture had had some sort of effect on the wolf chieftain's thinking.

"Fuck it, I don't know what the hell is going on Inukuro, but I need you to tell me!"

Inuyasha whimpered, a high-pitched whine of pain rising in his throat as he swayed on his feet, Kouga's grip on his arms the only thing keeping him upright. He would have answered the alpha wolf's demand for an explanation if he'd been able to make his throat work, but all he could do was make another hurt noise.

It felt like even the smallest parts of his entire body were being torn in two. As if his blood, even the air in his lungs, was being ripped in half. Tetsusaiga was burning at his hip; the pulse beat so strong it jarred his whole frame. Over Kouga's shoulder Inuyasha was dismayed to see the last streamers of light from the setting sun fade from view.

Energy surged from Tetsusaiga, locking every one of Inuyasha's muscles into a full body cramp. The hanyou struggled to breathe, distantly aware that Kouga would soon be a danger that his human form could not handle. Another burst of energy and the sword subsided to a soft hum, leaving the silver dog wrung out and panting. Inuyasha rested his head as he fought the urge to just lie down and sleep. Absently he wondered if the Hunter's Moon affected magical items made from demon parts; maybe that was what was going on with the Fang.

A glint out of the corner of his eye made him force his heavy lids up.

Gleaming silver-white stands fell over Kouga's lower arms up to the wolf's elbows.

Inuyasha stared dumbly for a moment until his wrung-out mind finally made the connection.

His hair was still demon-silver, not human-black. He hadn't changed.

Inuyasha blinked, shocked into something closer to full awareness. He had not changed. There was a low growl thrumming under his hands.

Oh, he was also leaning on Kouga like a swooning maiden. His head was on the wolf's shoulder, and his claws were leaving tiny scratches on the ookami's chest plate.

And Kouga still had a good grip on his upper arms.

Well crap.

-

It seemed that Inuyasha was over his fit, the keening whimpers and full body shudders had stopped at last. Kouga could feel the hot, quick little bursts of Inuyasha's breaths washing over his collarbone. For some reason the hanyou's nearness was not bothering him, despite that fact that they were practically embracing.

The Call had started up; it was far too late for him to leave now. In the twilight the siren call urging him to let go of his control over himself was faint, but it would grow stronger as true night fell. The low growl started to grow louder, rumbling in Kouga's chest as Inuyasha stiffened in his hold.

Moving slowly to prevent Kouga from getting upset, Inuyasha drew back as far as the wolf's grip would allow. Narrow blue eyes blazed as the inu-youkai carefully met the other demon's gaze, a strange heat growing stronger with every beat of his heart. There was an odd cloudiness to his mind, making it hard to think.

Kouga raised one hand from Inuyasha's arm to delicately trace a line over the hanyou's cheek with a heavily clawed finger.

"Did you know you have stripes on your face?"

The wolf's voice was deep, rougher than usual, less human and more of an animal rumble formed into words.

"What?"

Inuyasha jerked in surprise, prompting Kouga to tighten his grip. The wolf prince tilted his head to one side, studying the silver dog demon with unnerving intensity.

"It looks… good. _You_ look good."

"What the hell are you talking about, wolf?"

"I… don't know. Hrmm…"

For a moment it looked like Kouga struggled with something, then he shrugged as if it didn't matter, leaning forward and breathing deeply.

"Mm, you smell good too."

Fucking hell, Kouga had finally cracked. The influence of the Hunter's Moon did stranger things than he had been told. Smelling him and touching him and telling him he looked good.

The stripes looked…

Stripes?

How could he have stripes? The only time he ever got stripes on his face was when he lost the Tetsusaiga and went into full youkai berserker mode.

The Tetsusaiga?

The burning, the pain… had the Tetsusaiga's purpose somehow reversed in reaction to the Call? Had the Tetsusaiga somehow subdued his Human blood? Was that why he hadn't changed into a ningen when the sun had set?

Inuyasha's whirling thoughts were halted as Kouga gripped a handful of the dog's silver hair and wrenched his head to one side. Inuyasha froze as Kouga bent in further, the wolf's teeth grazing his throat. The confused hanyou could not stop the gasp that escaped and prompted a growling chuckle from the looming alpha wolf.

A sudden surge of furious heat in his blood scattered the inu's attempt at coherent thought. Seemingly on their own accord, the muscles in Inuyasha's neck relaxed, baring more of the hanyou's throat to the ookami prince's sharp teeth.

Rational thought was screaming in indignation behind the fuzzy haze caused by the disorienting heat as Kouga gave an approving growl and pulled Inuyasha closer. The hot, wet swipe of a tongue made Inuyasha moan, the rapidly dwindling coherency making shocked, outraged squeaky noises. The wolf's strong, sharp fangs settled over the tendon in Inuyasha's neck and began to bite down. A tiny, stinging pain rose as the skin broke.

It was not much.

But it was enough.

With a wordless cry of rage Inuyasha tore himself out of Kouga's grip, scrambling away from the crazy wolf chieftain as he clung to his rationality with all the stubbornness he possessed.

Surprised by the sudden resistance, Kouga was pushed back enough for Inuyasha to get away from the tree he had been trapped against. Reaching up, Kouga caught the tiny trickle of blood that escaped from his mouth, licking the red liquid from his finger as he gazed predatorily at Inuyasha.

"Sweet."

Inuyasha clapped one hand to his neck, feeling the wetness leaking from the small rips made by Kouga's teeth.

"Fucking hell, you've gone crazy."

"Sweet little puppy, don't you want to play?"

The rough, primal growl of Kouga's voice sent a disturbing thrill up Inuyasha's spine.

What the fuck was the wolf talking about? Play? Was _this_ what the Hunter's Moon did? His human blood must be why he could stay in control of himself, but he was having trouble thinking…

Inuyasha backed up when Kouga began to stalk forward, baring his fangs as he snarled.

"Stay away from me, wolf. I'm warning you."

"Going to fight me, dear pup?"

Inuyasha wavered; knowing that if he started fighting his tenuous control over his actions would slip. Once he entered a battle his instincts would take over, and he would loose himself to the Call of the Hunter's Moon. Yet if he did not fight, Kouga would probably take that as permission to do who knew what.

Torn, Inuyasha stared at Kouga for a long moment before he took the only option left to him.

Even as the dark ookami leapt forward, the white dog demon whirled around and ran in the opposite direction. He heard the howl of the wolf rising behind him, heralding the beginning of the hunt.

"So it's to be a chase then! So be it!"

The declaration spurred Inuyasha to even greater speeds.

-

He ran.

He had long since stopped thinking of the reason. All that remained were the physical sensations of the chase, the pound of his blood in his ears, the rush of wind around him, the obstacles lying in his path, the ground beneath his feet… and the hunter behind him.

Sometimes he grew angry, and thought about turning around to face his hunter, thought about fighting him. Then the memories would rise from the mists shrouding his mind. Blood. Screams. Sticky scarlet liquid drying on his claws. Bodies rapidly cooling on the grass. Pale faces, tight with horror, turning from him in fear.

No.

Never again.

He would not risk losing control like that again.

The tears trembling on the tips of the dark lashes that framed the heartbroken gray eyes watching him from the depths of his memory always held him to his current course.

So he ran, and he kept running.

He was being driven. He had been the hunter often enough to recognize what was happening. He was being herded in this direction for a reason, and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. The one behind him was the faster of the two of them, especially over longer distances. There was nothing he could do; if he turned, he would be caught, and if he were caught he would have to fight, if he had to fight… he was in danger of it happening again. He was in danger of losing control.

He would not allow that to happen.

So he let himself be directed by the pursuer behind him.

And he ran.

**_Tsuzuku…_**

-

AN:

So, did you like it? The whole 'demons go into heat' thing has been done to death, but I felt like jumping on the bandwagon. If anybody feels like commenting, the pretty review box awaits you.

Remember that reviews make me want to write. Send me on a guilt trip! Poke me! I need encouragement, because I am a lazy, lazy person. - mew!

-

Finished: 2004-10-02

Revised: 2005-04-24

Beta Read: 2004-08-28


	2. Capture and Completion

Hunter's Moon

An Inu-Yasha fanfiction

Author: Sanjuno Shori Niko

Rating: M

Warning: YAOI, threesome, dubious consent, lemon

Pairings: Kouga/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi to you? No? Didn't think so. The story is mine, and I'm making no money off of this. If you wanna host the fic, ask me first please. Your cooperation in expected.

-

A/N:

Umm… yeah, so people who have been waiting a long time for my other fics are gonna kill me. Oops. Sorry, I am working on them. And I'm have new chapters out soon-ish. For now, please enjoy the demon porn.

-

**Recap:**

He was being driven. He had been the hunter often enough to recognize what was happening. He was being herded in this direction for a reason, and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. The one behind him was the faster of the two of them, especially over longer distances. There was nothing he could do; if he turned, he would be caught, and if he were caught he would have to fight, if he had to fight… he was in danger of it happening again. He was in danger of losing control.

He would not allow that to happen.

So he let himself be directed by the pursuer behind him.

And he ran.

-

**Hunter's Moon**

**Chapter Two: Capture and Completion**

-

Kagome looked out her bedroom window, seeing that the last few ribbons of the setting sun were nearly gone.

"Inuyasha… everyone… please be all right."

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned away from the window as her mother knocked on her bedroom door. She smiled tiredly at her mother when the older woman poked her head into the room.

"Yes, Mama?"

"The bath is ready for you. I'm just going to go out for some groceries, but I'll be back soon."

"Thank you, Mama."

"You're welcome dear."

Mrs. Higurashi's footsteps faded down the hallway as Kagome sighed and went back to the window. She saw her mother walk down the staircase that lead down from the shrine grounds to the street below and waved to her back. Idly watching the sky as the last of the light faded, Kagome tried to find the energy to get up and get ready for her bath. Finally mustering her strength, Kagome pushed away from the windowsill and stood up.

"AHHHH!"

Kagome screamed, the sudden tearing pain sending her crashing to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and screamed again as the pain knifed through her. The door to her bedroom crashed open and she dimly recognized her little brother's voice raised in panic as he demanded that she tell him what was wrong. But any breath she had was let out in a scream, unable to speak through the pain that swamped her senses.

-

Sota had heard his sister's first scream from the living room. It had raised the hairs on the back of his neck, and before he even realized he was moving he was halfway up the stairs. The second scream came as Sota threw open the door to his sister's bedroom, and he nearly screamed himself at the sight of his older sister collapsed on the floor, some sort of weird energy swirling around her.

"Neesan! Neesan! Kagome-neesan! What's wrong? Tell me! Neesan!"

Gathering his courage Sota dropped down by his sister's side, gripping her shoulders and shaking her with all his strength.

"Neesan! Answer me! Tell me what's wrong! Kagome-neesan!"

The energy around Kagome whipped and swirled madly, crawling up Sota's arms and covering his body before he had the chance to draw away. Whimpering, Sota wrapped his arms as best he could around his sister and held on as the pain lanced through him in time to the pulses of light.

With the sound of shattering glass the light gave one final flare and exploded with enough force to shake the branches of the tree outside Kagome's window.

-

"GYAHH!"

"Miroku!"

Falling to his knees, Miroku folded his body around the sudden flare of pain from his pierced right hand. Sango had run to his side and wrapped a supporting arm around his shaking shoulders.

The… the Kaazana. It's reacting to the Moon! I have to get out of here before the Wind Tunnel destroys the village!

"St-stay back, Sango! Everybody! The curse in my hand is reacting to the surge of demonic energy!"

"Miroku! Wait!"

Shaking off Sango's hold and ignoring her calls for him to wait, Miroku ran from the village as fast as his legs could take him. He did not know how far he went before he collapsed against a tree or how long it took him to get there, but at least the others were safe.

"Miroku!"

"S-sango? What are you doing here? Get away!"

"No."

Eyes hard and expression determined, Sango stopped next to him, breathing hard and glowing with a combination of exertion and starlight.

"I'm not going to leave you alone. Fight it, Miroku! You're stronger than this!"

Gripping his shoulders, the demon slayer stared into the monk's eyes.

"Sango…"

Then she kissed him, and the world around them was blown away by a vortex of violent energies.

-

The dog demon burst into a clearing thick with the scent of oni and blood, his headlong flight halted by the sudden appearance of a looming figure blocking his path. The sliver dog demon leapt back, trying to snarl a warning although his lungs were panting for air and his fangs are longer than he was entirely used to.

The ogre roared back and leapt for him. He dodged, claws leaving deep bloody furrows on his opponent's outstretched arms. The ogre recoiled, bellowing in shock and pain, one wrist pared down to the bone and sending streamers of blood into the night air. The dog prepared himself for another clash, heart pumping rapidly in his heaving chest.

A rush of night-dark wind and fur passed him by, the deep snarl of his pursuer sending shivers through his frame. There was a wet, tearing sound as the ogre's head left its body. The remains hit the ground with meaty thuds, muffled by the blood-slick grass.

The scents of gore and battle lust filled the dog's nose, his vision hazed blood-crimson. His pursuers eyes were red in the reflected starlight, their youki pulsed and tore at the shadowed air around them. He tossed his head, silver-white mane brilliant against the darkness around them, and growled a challenge. The heavy musk-scent deepened as his pursuer rumbled a snarling answer.

Again he took off through the trees, this time only steps ahead of his challenger. Again he was herded in the direction his pursuer wished, but the knowledge no longer filled him with resentment. Instead a feeling of excitement powered his legs, lent strength where there was none before.

The scent markers took him by surprise and he stumbled on a loose patch of leaf-mulch, knowing even as he did that he was caught. The wolf gave him no time to recover from his falter, bearing him to the ground using momentum and superior body-weight. They landed hard, rolling together, a tumble of black and white fur. Snarls and growls filled the air around them as they fought, one against the other. Large sections of their clothing remained behind on the churned up ground in their wake.

-

She bit the back of his neck, and the strength of her, the sweet scent of her, filled his body with fierce need. He twisted around, falling on his back to the ground, hands finding the curves of her body and tearing away the cloth covering her skin. His clothes were rent down the middle as she rose above him, powerful legs on either side of his hips. She took his breath away, she eyes gleaming and her dark hair flying about her head. She sank down on him, the tight, slick heat becoming the focus of his entire world.

Around them the wind screamed, tearing apart the landscape as their passion whipped the air into frenzied violence. A berserk demon came upon the rutting pair, only to be torn apart by a giant wedge of energy produced by a wave of the females hand.

The strove for completion together, the wailing ghosts of their pasts lost in the haze of their coupling. He pushed himself up, locking his mouth with hers, as their mutual passion rose higher, grew wilder. Her body suddenly shuddered, clenching and drawing his release from him in the wake of her climax. She let loose with a high, undulating cry as he locked his teeth into her shoulder stifling his own shout with her skin.

They collapsed in a sated, panting tumble of limbs. And Miroku tried to make sense of what had just happened. Sango shifted, and looked at him, her cheeks still flushed with the remains of their previous activity as she pressed her body to his. The monk blinked as the demon slayer smiled in sweet, wicked enjoyment, and his heart leapt in his ribcage as she kissed him again.

"Sango… I- my apologies, I don't know what came over me. I-"

"Shh…" She shushed him, gently running her fingers trough his hair as she drew his head down to rest on her chest. "It's all right. I wanted it as much as you. I enjoyed it as much as you. Now come, something about this night is… doing things to us. We need to find shelter away from the village."

"Ah, you're right."

They rested together for a few minutes more before rousing themselves, and gathering their torn clothing they set out in search of a safe place to wait out the strangeness of the night.

-

The wolf snarled and finally forced his prey under him, sinking his fangs into sweet, tender flesh and moaning when the blood flowed over his tongue. The wolf pressed down on the smaller body beneath his own, forcing the dog to submit.

The dog yelped when he was pinned, struggled as the wolf's limbs restrained his own, whimpered when sharp fangs bit down on the back of his neck and finally went limp at the feeling of the wolf's hot, heavy weight along his back. The strength that had sustained up to that point vanished, leaving his body trembling in reaction as he went lax in the wolf's hold.

Blood slid down his throat and he whined, shivering as a rough growl vibrated against the back of his neck. He whimpered again, something inside cringing at the blatant submission in the sound, but he didn't care, didn't care! Shivering as he lowered his head and chest to the ground, ridiculously pleased by the approving growl against the back of his neck. A short burst of panic erupted when the fangs were removed, only to be soothed by the rough-gentle tongue lapping the blood that had spilled from the claim-bite.

Large hands were lifted from his wrists, heavy claws helping with the removal of the last tatters of his clothing. Something should be wrong with this, he was naked and exposed to the cool night air, on his knees with his face pressed willingly to the ground, the feral wolf demon pressed against his back. He was startled when the wolf licked down the middle of his back, straight down into the core of him.

The wolf was pleased with his prey, the show of obedience only increasing his lust. The hunt had been long, and difficult, but the prize was worthy. The wolf scented and tasted his prey, enjoying the small sounds and trembling his actions caused. The wolf's pleasure spiked with each sign of the dog's submission.

The shivering got worse and the dog demon twitched, stilling when he heard the growl. He had lost, the had other won, he must submit, for he belongs to the other now, to do with as the other will. All this is whispered to him, deep rumble-snarl voice harsh and dominating in his ears. The white dog can only whimper when the slick-wet heat is again pressed against the opening to his body. Virgin entrance trembling from the insistent attention, the first penetration shocks him and he cries out.

The wolf only tightened his hold on pale hips, pressing deep before pulling back only to push back in. The wolf's prize is sweet, and he revelled in his triumph. The dogs squirming attempts to get away grew weaker, and eventually turned into attempts to push back, get more. The dark wolf smirked as he pulled away and licked back up to the dog's neck, the heavy proof of his lust pressing against the fluttering hole.

The dog moaned when he was suddenly left empty, only to gasp when something much larger, much harder nudged against him. He was being stretched impossibly wide, opened and claimed in ways he had never thought to be. It ached and burned, forcing the breath from his chest as the wolf pushed into him. Suddenly he was filled, stuffed to bursting with the wolf inside him and on him, breathing harshly against his back.

The wolf growled, eyes glazed in pleasure at the tight, hot grip of the body under him. He nuzzled the back of the bowed neck, nipping at his claim and enjoying the small sounds his actions caused. The wolf pulled back, groaning at the way the silky passage tried to hold him in. Then he gave into his desire and took his new mate, under the stars on the forest floor while to dark moon sang in his mind and blood.

The dog panted as the wolf withdrew, feeling as if his insides were being dragged along. The first thrust in made him scream, the force likely to split him in two. Each thrust scattered what thoughts he may have managed to gather, conscious of nothing but the length inside him, dominating him. Then the wolf's fangs bit into his neck again, reinforcing the knowledge that he was claimed, that he was owned. The dog's back arched and he screamed, physical proof of his surrender falling to the forest floor.

The wolf felt the dog's body clench and spasm in release, the contractions causing his eyes to roll back in his head. Deep thrusts gaining strength as his own completion drew nearer. The dog continued to twitch and cry out in his arms, limp, sated body so sweetly compliant in his grasp. The wolf stiffened and howled, marking his prey, his mate, with his seed, finalizing the claim.

The dog could only submit, pleasure wracked body sensitized beyond belief, mind sublimated by the continued pounding. He clawed at the ground, seeking relief from the continuous overload of feeling. The wolf's howl took him by surprise, so consumed had he been with the betrayal by his own flesh. The liquid burst of heat that coated his insides was too much for the dog to take. He screamed again, overwhelmed by all the unfamiliar sensations and gratefully surrendered to the darkness.

The wolf panted, mind clearing somewhat now that his lust had been slaked. Kouga pushed himself up, shaking his head in an attempt to order his thoughts. The wolf prince could feel the urges prompted by the mating season waiting just under his tenuous control over his thoughts. He looked down at Inuyasha, at his mate, and felt a surge of renewed lust. He withdrew from the limp body once the knot shrank, stretching out the burn in his muscles and feeling equal parts smug and appalled.

Leaving Inuyasha sleeping where he lay, Kouga gathered up their scattered belongings, dumping them in a pile nearby. Returning to where the white dog demon lay, Kouga crouched down and flipped his rival onto his back. He had heard about Inuyasha's transformation into full demon from Kagome, but he did not think this was what she had spoken of. Inuyasha smelt like a full demon, and he had a purple stripe on each side of his face, but his eyes had remained gold and the dog demon had seemed to be in control when the change had first happened.

Kouga did not feel like lying to himself. If he had fought Inuyasha while the other had been in berserker form, it would not have ended without one of them being seriously injured or dead. What was more concerning was that Kouga's instincts had led him to choose Inuyasha as his mate. Kouga had to smirk, feeling completely justified in having come out on top, so to speak.

Remembering the last few hours caused Kouga to feel a resurgence of lust, his vision hazing red for a long moment. When he could see and think clearly again, Kouga found he was kneeling between Inuyasha's thighs. Blinking the wolf shook his head again and looked at the white dog demon in consideration. Making his decision, Kouga leaned forward and set about enjoying himself.

"Wake up, my sweet puppy. I want to play."

Inuyasha moaned, eyes fluttering open to stare into Kouga's. The wolf leader felt a certain amount of glee as he watched Inuyasha go through the process of remembering the events that had lead up to their current situation. Predictably, Inuyasha's first reaction was to fight.

"No!"

"Stop that." Kouga growled, pinning the struggling dog demon to the ground. Inuyasha froze, to panicked to even consider hiding his fear as he usually would.

"No, no, no…"

"Shh… That's better." Kouga stopped holding Inuyasha down, sliding one hand behind the dog demon's head to press against the claim-bite on the back of Inuyasha's neck. The resulting gasp and sudden relaxation made the wolf chuckle. His other hand was occupied with petting Inuyasha's body.

"Why… why are you- no! Stop it!"

"Ah, but my sweet, pretty puppy. I didn't get a chance to enjoy this properly the first time. I want more. And you'll give it to me, won't you."

It was not a question Inuyasha realized, even before Kouga finished speaking. What was more, he could not fight it. It was not that Inuyasha did not want to tear the mangy wolf to shreds, but every time he gathered himself to attack his body would not respond, and for some reason he felt ashamed for wanting to attack.

"S-stop… nahhn."

Kouga's fingers flexed against the claim-bite, and Inuyasha's neck relaxed even more, letting his head fall back.

"Mmm, no. I won't stop. Why should I? Especially when you like it so much."

Kouga nipped at the exposed flesh of Inuyasha's throat. Leaving bright red marks on the pale skin.

"No I don't! Let go!"

"Oh? This says differently."

Kouga slid his hand down to Inuyasha's rear and pressed two fingers inside.

"N-ahh!"

Kouga flexed his fingers, enjoying the way Inuyasha squirmed under his touch. The remains of their earlier coupling slicked his fingers and the wolf demon growled in satisfaction. Inuyasha was still stretched, and opened easily under the invading touch. Removing his fingers, Kouga lifted Inuyasha's hips and thrust inside.

Inuyasha screamed, and Kouga's eyes rolled back in his head. It felt even better than the first time, if it were possible.

"Gods you're tight!"

Kouga felt himself growl, but all he could hear were the delicious sounds coming from Inuyasha. He pressed his wet fingers against Inuyasha's mouth, shoving them inside. Pale pink lips closed around the digits as Inuyasha sucked unconsciously.

"Look at you, perfect little bitch. Should have taken you earlier. Who knew you were such a good fuck!"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed and sharp teeth closed on Kouga's fingers. The wolf snarled and tore his fingers out of the dog's mouth to grip the back of Inuyasha's neck. Kouga smashed his mouth against Inuyasha's in a kiss filled with fangs.

"Go to hell!"

Inuyasha cursed breathlessly when Kouga ended the kiss. The wolf smirked and hiked Inuyasha's legs over his shoulders to thrust deeper.

"Nnn!"

"Like that, don't you. I'm going to fuck you in half! And. You. Love. It!"

Kouga punctuated his speech with hard thrusts of his hips, jarring Inuyasha with each plunge. A steady stream of whimpers broke into a scream as Kouga bit down on one nipple, sucking furiously. Kouga dug the claws of one hand into the ground by Inuyasha's shoulder for stability as he sped up, holding Inuyasha's hips steady with the other.

Panting, Inuyasha reached for his own length only to be stopped by a snarl from Kouga.

"No touching. You're going to come from my cock in your ass, just like the first time."

Inuyasha whimpered, head falling back, too fucked to even consider why he was obeying Kouga's demand. Pleased, Kouga closed his teeth on the same area of Inuyasha's throat he had marked at the beginning of the chase. As Kouga moaned at the taste of blood flowing into his mouth, Inuyasha jerked, tightening around the length buried inside his body as he came for the second time that night. Inuyasha's claws raked across Kouga's shoulders and Kouga snarled, releasing his seed into Inuyasha's body.

Breathing heavily, Kouga unclenched his jaw, licking the wounds he had left on pale flesh gently. Pushing himself up Kouga looked at Inuyasha.

Two sets of faintly glowing red eyes made contact, one pair lowering in unconscious submission while the other pair blazed in triumph.

The hanyou was panting, still shaking in the aftershocks of pleasure. As Kouga moved the dog demon whimpered, abused flesh still speared by a hard length. Kouga chuckled, feeling oddly tender towards his rival.

"Shh, settle down puppy. The knot will fade soon enough. Then we can go home."

Inuyasha gave no sign of hearing the gentle words, but calmed under a soothing hand petting his stomach and flank. By the time Kouga was able to withdraw from Inuyasha's body and stand, the dog demon had fallen in an exhausted sleep. Swiftly Kouga gathered their things into a bundle and slung it over his back, gathering his new mate in his arms, Kouga disappeared into the dark woods.

-

Kagura stared in horror at the riot of flesh, bone and blood that was Naraku. She was unable to tell what was happening to the creature. It looked as if the different pieces his patchwork body were either trying to mate with each other or kill each other or both. Odd howls and screeches emerged from the pulsing, writhing mass, but she steeled herself and ignored the sounds. Focusing on the ceramic jars along the far wall, Kagura carefully made her way across the room while keeping a wary eye on was should have been Naraku.

"Which ones are they, Kanna?" The wind witch questioned her sister, red eyes darting between the jars and the thing in the center of the room. Kanna pointed and with her help, Kagura was quickly able to locate the conainers she wanted. With her sister lifted under one arm and the jars cradled in the other, Kagura ran full speed away from Naraku's castle.

Just as she prepared to summon her feather, Kagura noticed a small form sprawled on the ground. Kohaku's limbs were twitching slightly, and something about him seemed strange to Kagura, but she was in too much of a hurry to bother thinking about it. Grabbing the human boy with the thought of using him as a bargaining chip, Kagura took to the skies and headed westward. Her sister and her heart firmly held in her grip.

-

The young lord of the Western lands looked down at the small human girl he had taken in. Rin lay abnormally still and quiet on the futon, the covers pulled up under her chin. Sessoumaru had planned to ride out the Hunter's Moon as he always did, inside the walls of his palace with all the fully wards active. His plans had changed rather abruptly. When a strange jiyaki had exploded in the gardens where Rin liked to play, Sessoumaru had at first thought that some demon had managed to bypass his protections.

He had found Rin in the centre of a still-smoking crater that was already being overrun with rapidly growing flowering plants. Removing the girl to her room, Sessoumaru had spent the last few hours in silent contemplation. Tenseiga pulsed softly at his side, and he wrapped his hand around the hilt. Feeling the rush of youki from the pull of the Moon filling him, Sessoumaru remained unmoved from his place by the little girl's side. A slight thinning of his lips was the only sign that the daiyoukai felt the pain of his rapidly re-growing arm.

Rin's scent was changing. Losing what little remaining scent of mortality she had left after being so long in the company of a demon of Sessoumaru's strength. Sessoumaru did not know what to make of it.

What was more, the Moon was not affecting him as strongly as it had in the past. Always before, as an unmated, childless demon, he had been hard pressed to remain in control of himself. Perhaps the girl was more than just an amusing distraction after all. If she had managed to fool his youki into believing that Sessoumaru had bred, it was for the best. Yet that still left the question of how a human girl had managed such a feat.

If Rin had been youkai, or even hanyou Sessoumaru would have been able to understand it, but as a human she should not have been able to calm him during the Moon as a child of his blood would. Yet she did. It was puzzling.

Tenseiga pulsed again, more strongly, almost chiding, and Sessoumaru looked down at his father's sword in dawning comprehension. Tenseiga was of his father's blood and power, and it was thus now of Sessoumaru's blood and power. Using the sword to resurrect Rin must have somehow connected her to his youki. It was a plausible enough explanation.

A faint scent was carried to him on the breeze that entered through the open window. The source was still a long way off, yet Sessoumaru found a small smile tilting his lips in anticipation. Kagura was always such an entertaining conversation partner. It would be enlightening to see what brought her to his territory at a time such as this.

-

His ass hurt.

It was the first conscious thought Inuyasha had upon awakening.

He shifted gingerly, attempting to catalogue his injuries. The hanyou did not remember getting into a fight. In fact, the last thing he remembered was helping with getting the village ready for Hunter's Moon…

Hunter's Moon.

Kagome had been at the well, and Kouga had been coming closer then...

The Call.

The hunt.

'…'

_'Fuck.'_

_What the hell else had happened?_

He became aware of a spot of burning pain on his neck. Brushing his fingers over the area, Inuyasha drew in a quick breath at the sudden ache that bloomed in his gut.

With one hand still pressed to the raw patch on his neck the hanyou sat up before paling and lying back down with a wince. Sitting was, apparently, a bad idea.

Resigning himself to a reclined position for a moment, Inuyasha finally took in his surroundings. He was in a cave, thin grey pre-dawn light filtered through the greenery screening the entrance. The floor slanted down towards the cave mouth, indicating that the cave would stay dry in all weathers. There was a fire pit just inside the opening, a few embers still burning faintly through the ash. Water jugs and packs of provisions were stacked against one wall. Inuyasha was lying in a pile of soft furs located in a shallow depression at the back of the cave.

Inuyasha drew a deep breath, paying careful attention to the scents.

Kouga.

The entire place positively reeked with the wolf demons scent.

All at once the memories rushed back. Memories of being hunted down by the wolf, memories of being taken, of being mated, of being fucking _claimed_, by Kouga of all demons!

Inuyasha snorted. No wonder his ass hurt. The mangy wolf bastard had taken him twice, and had not even had the decency to get him really prepared for it. There had only been barely enough to keep him from serious injury or tearing. Inuyasha winced and burrowed into the furs. He ached all over, especially in his legs and back, though his ass was definitely the worst of it.

The sounds of someone approaching the cave entrance made Inuyasha's ears twitch. The hanyou did not move as Kouga stalked into the cave, the still bloody carcass of a deer slung over his bare shoulder. Inuyasha was pointedly ignored as Kouga, dressed in nothing more than his fur kilt, set the meat down and lit the larger cooking pit outside before starting to skin the already gutted animal.

Inuyasha sneered at the wolf demon, though his eyes lingered on the well-defined muscles of the broad back. _Could have done worse I suppose. He is the Master of the Wolf Demon Clan, after all. And Kouga's not really all that bad looking, though he's going to have to do something about his tendency to fuck me raw. I am not going to put up with not being able to walk every time the fleabag barbarian gets horny._ Wincing at the reminder, Inuyasha reached down to try and rub the ache out of his lower back.

A startled sound escaped him as his hand encountered something furry, and attached to the end of his spine. Pulling it out, Inuyasha stared at the long fluffy white thing in his hand. It was a long, fluffy, white tail, one that looked a great deal like his brother Sessoumaru's. Only it was much shorter than the one the elder dog demon sported, because Inuyasha's tail only went about a foot past his feet.

_This is too much. I have a fucking tail now? What's next, turning into a dog!_

No sooner had he finished that thought than Inuyasha's world twisted around and turned inside out.

Kouga turned reluctantly away from the meat he was roasting when he heard Inuyasha yelp. _Idiot probably tried to stand up. He should know that anything inflicted by a demons mate doesn't heal as fast as other… things… _

"What the fuck?" Kouga gaped at the large white dog currently resting on the furs where Inuyasha had been when Kouga had come back from hunting. Wide, surprised blue-on-red eyes looked back at him as the dog whined in confusion.

Kouga blinked, and shut his mouth with a snap.

"Inukuro?"

The put out growl was proof enough of the dog's identity.

"How the fuck did you manage to transform into a true demons form? Hanyou aren't supposed to be able to do that!"

Inuyasha levelled a look at Kouga, looking just as baffled as the wolf.

_How the fuck should I know, fleabag? This has never happened before! I don't even know how to turn back!_

Kouga snickered, finally finding humour in the situation at Inuyasha's pleading whine.

"Just decide to be human, puppy, and your body will shift."

Giving Kouga a considering look Inuyasha followed the directions, and once again the world twisted around. There was a moment of silence once the world stilled, and then Kouga started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny you damned Ookami bastard!"

Kouga just pointed at the hanyou, and Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms while turning his face away.

"What the fuck!"

Inuyasha grabbed a handful of his hair, glaring at it, before shifting the look to his hands, then dropping his hair to clap his hands to his ears. Black, _human_ hair, clawless _human_ hands, and rounded _human_ ears met each look and touch. Kouga howled in mirth as Inuyasha'a outraged expression grew darker.

"Shut up you stupid wolf! The Night of the New Moon is over! I shouldn't be a ningen!"

"Went a little too human there, huh, Inukuro?"

Kouga managed to get out around his laughter. Inuyasha looked ready to leap for Kouga's throat before his face turned thoughtful.

"Maybe…"

"Huh?"

Kouga's laughter was stopped by his confusion, which Inuyasha cleared up by suddenly shifting to his familiar hanyou form in a pulse of youki. Inuyasha ignored Kouga's gaping as he examined his claws in satisfaction. Then the inu-hanyou's gold eyes narrowed in consideration, and with another pulse of youki, Inuyasha was once again in possession of a stripe on each cheek and a long fluffy dogs tail.

"Hmm."

"What the fuck is going on?"

Inuyasha shrugged, smirking smugly as he traced the demon markings on his face with one finger.

"How the hell should I know? I think that maybe Tetsusaiga did something to me in reaction to the Ryoshi no Tsuki, but I'm not sure, it could have been trying to prevent something from happening. Maybe this is what happens to hanyou who feel the Call and survive. Or it could be a result of getting claimed by you. I don't fucking know!"

Inuyasha was shouting by the end of his little tirade, when he threw his arms up in the air to make his point.

"Nngk!"

"Inuyasha?"

Kouga felt a little concerned as the dog demon's face paled abruptly and the inu curled up on the furs again. Inuyasha glared at Kouga through his bangs and the wolf approached, before hissing through gritted teeth.

"Ow."

The wolf demon blinked as he came to a stop at the foot of the furs where Inuyasha lay, looking confused for a moment before the dawn of realization brought a faint blush to his face.

"Uh… you alright, mutt?"

Inuyasha snarled and pulled the furs over his body.

"Go away."

Watching Inuyasha silently for a moment Kouga finally shook his head and turned away.

"Fine. I'll let you know when the meat is ready."

-

Mrs. Higurashi put her head down on her arms and prayed for strength. Or extra strength pain killers. Either would be fine, and both would be better. When her daughter had come home early, looking like an accident victim, Mrs. Higurashi had shoved her little girl into the bath and gone out on an emergency grocery run, intending to make her daughters favourite dishes. When she had returned she had found broken glass all over the ground from her daughter's shattered window and both of her children had been unconscious on the floor of Kagome's bedroom.

They had woken up that morning. They seemed to be all right, if a little bit… changed.

_Kagome, I could almost expect this from._ Mrs. Higurashi lifted her head just in time to see Sota zip around the shrine once again. _But how is it that Sota has wings too?_

**_Tsuzuku… _**

-

EN:

"Everybody plot twist!" Dances!

"Hee, anyway did anyone notice that I wrote (OMG!) Het! Het smut, not less!

…

I feel dirty. XP

Oh and for whoever asked, yes, there will be Mpreg at some point in the fic. I will reveal no more at this time. No comment. Toodles!"

-

Finished: 2006-06-24

Revised:

Betaed:


End file.
